1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board for a package and a method of manufacturing the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid developments in semiconductor technology related to signal processing, there has recently been remarkable growth in the field of semiconductor components. Accordingly, there are developments actively under way in semiconductor packages, such as the SiP (system in package), CSP (chip-sized package), and FCP (flip chip package), etc., in which electronic components such as semiconductor components, etc., are pre-mounted on a printed circuit board to form a package.
Currently, due to the developments in semiconductor technology, the size of a die is becoming smaller, as well as the size of the package board on which to mount the semiconductor component, etc., whereby the area on which to form bond pads, for electrical connection with electronic components, is also decreasing.
Because of such improvements in performance of semiconductor components, as well as needs for high-frequency implementation, there is a demand that the board for a package be designed with a greater number of I/O contacts. This also adds to the lack of space, on a board with reduced size, for forming bond pads required for electrical connection with electronic components, as described above.
With regards the bond pads formed on a board for a package, the typical case had bond pads formed on just one circuit layer, while there are cases, as illustrated in FIG. 1, in which a package board is formed to be shaped like stairs with the bond pads formed on each step such that the bond pads are implemented in two layers.
In the case of the board for a package that has a cross-section shaped like stairs, such as that illustrated in FIG. 1, the bond pads formed on each step are electrically connected to the electrical contacts of an electronic component by wire bonding, as illustrated in FIG. 2, so that a larger number of bond pads can be formed.
However, even though the bond pads are formed in two layers for the board according to the related art illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the bond pads of the first layer and the bond pads of the second layer are formed as stairs and are not disposed on the same level, so that the distance between a bond pad and an electrical contact on a semiconductor component is made different for each layer. Thus, the distance between a bond pad and an electrical contact, i.e. the length of wire for bonding, is made different according to the location of the bond pad, which may ultimately act as electrical resistance, thereby degrading the electrical characteristics of the overall package.